


Home Edition

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: extreme, kitchen, night





	Home Edition

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [extreme, kitchen, night](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/172523679019/hello-hope-you-all-are-having-a-wonderful)
> 
> This is dialogue only, which happened completely by accident

“Welcome to Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. I’m your host Stiles Stilinski. Tonight's episode will feature a werew-…”

 

“Stiles! Cut it out and hand me the next bit of laminate.”

 

“But Derek, derbear, love of my life…”

 

“No. You're the one that wanted to do this so you're going to at least help me.”

 

“Excuse me, I was helping. I was giving backstory.”

 

“How about this for backstory… werewolf marries ridiculous Spark. The Spark convinces the werewolf to redo their kitchen, spark refuses to help husband. Spark mysteriously vanishes one night. Werewolf finally gets some peace and quiet.”

 

“Rude… Fine. Here...”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I wrote another one before this for this prompt but I couldn't whittle it down to 100 words so that's gonna end up being a full fledged fic. Again i have no idea. Anyways come talk to me on [tumblr](https://mamawerecat.tumblr.com)


End file.
